Forgiven
by namayu
Summary: Court OS, assez sombre... Quand les choses sont irréparables entre deux êtres, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. Attention, mention de viol.


_Petit blabla d'usage._

_Bien que je juge les petites entrées en matière souvent inutile, je sacrifie à mon tour à cette tradition, dans le but à la fois de prévenir et de me justifier._

_Ce texte est un texte très noir. Si le viol est explicitement évoqué (sans me complaire dans sa description, qui pour le coup serait vraiment trop glauque), je ne cherche absolument pas à le justifier. Je raconte juste ma manière de voir nos bishôs : des hommes un peu paumés, avec leurs plaies mal ressoudées, et qui luttent tant bien que mal, n'arrivant pas forcement à verbaliser leur vide intérieur, jusqu'à créer un manque de communication, une incompréhension peut-être ? C'est du moins simplement ma manière de les voir, peut-être borderline ou "out of characters", mais j'assume :) Et il ne faut pas chercher dans ces textes de l'action. A peine un scénario. Juste une introspection, en fait. J'aime bien verser dans le P.O.V._

_Et pour tous ceux qui penseraient que je suis décidément un grand dépressif, au vu de mes fics, je crois nécessaire de préciser que plus ma vie est heureuse, plus mes écrits sont sombres... Je vous laisse donc juger combien ma vie est sereine ;) ._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Ce soir, je quitterai définitivement l'hôtel en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. A quoi bon ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas eu la force d'affronter ce qui m'attend. Que je ne l'ai plus. Et puis, il faut bien le dire : au fond, je n'ai jamais été qu'un pitoyable lâche.

Au début, je me suis jeté dans l'aventure, un peu par ennui. Un peu aussi par peur de me retrouver tout seul, maintenant qu'Hakkaï avait vécu chez moi. Et puis, beaucoup aussi pour faire chier le blondinet, j'avoue... Après... Après, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'était simplement de l'obstination. Peut-être que, plus simplement encore, j'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma petite vie de cafard. Et que j'avais des amis, maintenant. Du moins, à cette époque. Encore... C'est vrai que nous avons eu beaucoup de fous rires avec le singe... Ou de complicité avec Hakkaï. Même avec le moine, quoiqu'on en dise.

Les souvenirs refluent en vagues amères alors que je tente précisément de les effacer. Crétin de frangin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu si bien appris à ne pas pleurer ? Espèce d'idiot ! Il aurait alors suffit que tu me dises à l'époque que c'était seulement parce que tu n'aurais pas su me consoler enfant ! Parce que là, j'ai franchement envie de chialer, pour le coup...

Les traces de mes pas se diluent sous la pluie. Mais je n'ai pas la force de me retourner. Pas la force d'affronter son regard vide. Pas la force non plus d'affronter ce que je lui ai fait...

De toutes façons, il n'y a plus de Sanzo-ikkou désormais. Il n'y aura plus les remarques de mère angoissée d'Hakkaï, plus de bruits de ventre affamé ou de sourire de gamin heureux de Goku. Il n'y aura plus que lui et moi. Et le poids de nos remords.

Faut dire, au début, je n'y croyais pas trop, à cette équipe de bras cassés, d'âmes recousues de toutes parts, de blessures secrètes mal guéries. Mais cela m'amusait malgré tout de voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller ainsi, cahin-caha. Au fur et à mesure, notre périple s'est transformé en virée de copains. Avec ses petites brouilles et ses prises de gueule. Et cette amitié qui nous unissait, même si Sanzo se serait plutôt coupé la langue avec les dents que de l'avouer. Mais moi, au fond, je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde, même si nous avions foncé droit dans un mur...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la fin de notre équipée viendrait si vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire adieu. Pourquoi faut-il que le temps passe si vite ?

A présent, que reste-t-il de tout ça, hormis deux tombes sur lesquelles personne n'ira se recueillir ? Que reste-t-il, sinon des souvenirs enfouis, que le temps effacera ? Pourquoi n'est-ce que quand on a perdu quelque chose que l'on comprend combien elle vous était nécessaire : Goku, Hakkaï... et le regard de Sanzo. Je me sens si seul maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là. Et à présent, je n'ai plus la force de revenir à notre chambre d'hôtel et de voir, aujourd'hui encore, que Sanzo n'est plus rien qu'une coquille vide, désormais.

L'espace de quelques jours, j'ai cru que la haine que Sanzo et moi éprouvions désormais l'un envers l'autre suffirait à nous soutenir. Mais il en est de la haine comme des souvenirs, et bientôt elle aussi aura disparu. Comme tout le reste. Décidément non, la seule chose qui subsiste, c'est ce qui m'a toujours poursuivi : le sentiment de mon inutilité et le poids de ma culpabilité, même si ces deux-là se sont plus alourdis encore aujourd'hui en s'emparant des corps froids de Goku et d'Hakkaï.

Pourtant... pourtant... Rhhaaa, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te haïr, foutu moine, lorsque tu as appliqué froidement ton canon contre le front de Goku Me haïr aussi pour n'avoir rien fait pour t'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi espérait qu'Hakkaï se relèverait à cet instant pour t'arrêter, simplement parce que je niais l'évidence et que je ne pouvais accepter l'idée qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais s'interposer entre nous désormais.

J'ai refusé de comprendre alors la souffrance tapie au fond de tes yeux vides, lorsque tu as appuyé sur la détente. J'ai refusé ensuite de voir ta détresse dans le silence dans lequel tu t'emmurais. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à dominer ma colère. Je crois que j'ai voulu, en quelque sorte, te punir pour tout cela. Pour ma souffrance et la tienne. Pour leur mort. Mais putain, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas haï ? Pourquoi, bordel ?! Je t'ai sali, souillé ! Je t'ai violé. Et tu n'as rien fait ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'es laissé faire. Tu M'as laissé faire. Et je n'ai eu pour moi que le sentiment de serrer un cadavre pour soulager ma colère. Tu as juste fermé les yeux, et tu n'as rien fait ! Pourquoi ?

Après mon crime, tu t'es relevé sans un mot, tu as pris tes vêtements déchirés et tu t'es enfermé. Depuis, nous n'avons plus échangé un seul mot. J'étais devenu transparent quand je rentrais dans la chambre d'hôtel. Tu n'avais même pas assez de mépris envers moi pour me haïr. Tu restais là, debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Avais-tu accepté mon geste comme une punition ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas lequel a été le plus puni, de toi ou de moi, car à présent, tout comme Hakkaï autrefois, je reste là avec le poids de mon péché que je ne peux plus même fuir. Là est mon châtiment.

Les pensées se bousculent en foule dans mon esprit embrumé et viennent se cristalliser sans que je puisse les retenir. Après tout, la seule chose que je possède encore, c'est le silence et le goût de ta peau sur mes lèves, comme un remords sans fin. Désormais, tu n'est plus entouré que tes propres ténèbres. Tu as cessé de te battre, et moi, je reste là, au bord du chemin à te regarder partir chaque jour un petit peu, sans un mot, sans un adieu. J'aurais pourtant dû le savoir depuis le début, que je ne parviendrais pas à te sauver te toi-même. Me pardonneras-tu un jour d'avoir essayé, même si je l'ai fait de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit ...? Me pardonneras-tu un jour d'avoir essayé ?

Je me sens tellement perdu sans ton regard que je cherche partout. Mais il n'y a plus que du silence entre nous deux, autour de moi. Est-ce là notre dernier adieu ?

J'observe le ciel qui se dégage progressivement de sa gangue sombre, mais aucun rayon ne parvient plus à réchauffer mon visage à présent. Je ne ressens plus mes mains, je ne parviens plus à sentir que cette sensation du froid qui m'envahit : je peux sentir ta douleur, mais tu ne me pardonneras pas... Sans haine, mais sans regret. Ca fait si mal... Hais moi, mais, vis, Sanzo, vis, je t'en supplie. Vis...

Tout a tourné si mal ! Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ainsi au silence ? Ca me déchire de penser que tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'ai voulu, de toutes mes forces, te tirer hors de ton océan de douleur et de remords. Et même si je ne peux te donner les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ce que je t'ai fait, tout ce que je voulais, pourtant, c'était repousser tes démons. Et te protéger.

Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Bon sang, je savais que j'aurais mieux fait d'arrêter d'essayer. D'arrêter d'y croire. Mais j'ai tellement attendu que tu me reviennes, que tu reviennes à la vie. Et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à te regarder la laisser t'échapper chaque jour un peu plus.

Alors, ce soir, je refermerai définitivement la porte de l'hôtel derrière moi. Je ne ressens que le froid qui s'empare de moi désormais. Je sais que tout a été vain. Même mon crime. Même ta haine, qui n'a pas duré. Et je ne pourrais jamais justifier mon geste. Te dire combien t'aimer me déchirait de l'intérieur. Alors, ce soir, je pars. Comme cela, si je ne suis pas là, tout va disparaître ; ta douleur s'évanouira enfin définitivement dans le silence, quand nos derniers souvenirs viendront s'écouler dans le néant. Mais je sais qu'alors, tu iras bien. Ca me troue l'âme à l'idée que tu ne le saches pas, mais je dois te laisser partir. C'est pourquoi, ce soir, je refermerai doucement la porte derrière moi en sortant.

Crétin de frangin, pourquoi m'as-tu si bien appris à ne pas pleurer ?


End file.
